When food content enters the intestines, an intestinal braking effect occurs which helps to slow the passage of this food content therethrough in order to aid in the absorption of nutrients to in the body. Intestinal brake has been shown to initiate satiation more quickly and is theorized to play an important role in the effectiveness (both Excess Weight Loss (EWL) and comorbidity resolution) of Roux-En-Y Gastric Bypass (RYGB) surgery. Procedures such as ileal transposition have been developed based on the concept of delivery of substances with rich nutrient/caloric content to the ileum and have been shown to be effective in numerous animal models. However, known methods tend to be overly invasive and often require a permanent perforation in the intestinal lumen. Accordingly, there is a need for creating an intestinal braking effect which is non-invasive or minimally invasive, and which may be reversible.